Mine
by Sari87
Summary: How the first meeting between Elijah and Elena could have gone. Elijah sniffs Elena and comes to an earth shattering conclusion. Starts like the series, ends off course differently. *I don't own the photo.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: How the meeting between Elijah and Elena could have gone. Elijah sniffs Elena and comes to an earth shattering conclusion. Starts like the series, ends (off course) differently.

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and situations are property of L.J. Smith and The CW Television Network. **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"He's here. This was a mistake", Trevor comes rushing in the room in a panic.

"No, I told you I would get us out of here, you have to trust me".

"No! He wants me DEAD, Rose!"

"He wants her more", Rose tries to reassure him.

"I can't do this. You give her to him, he'll have mercy on you but I need to get out of here". His panic is building and he's breathing really hard.

"Hey!", Rose calls him. "What are we?"

He looks at Rose and calms his breathing. "We're family... Forever".

There are three knocks on the door. I was scared. Rose and Trevor seem like they're really afraid of this Elijah, and they are both well-over-500years-old vampires which means they must be impossibly fast and strong. If they are that scared of him, exactly how scared am I supposed to be?

Rose tells Trevor to stay with me and to keep quiet, while she goes to open the front door. I wait, my heart is beating fast in my chest and it feels like it wants to break free of me. The suspense is almost killing me. After 5 minutes or so she returns and by this time I'm pacing, getting near panic myself. When I turn around I see him and he me. He seems surprised and near shocked. From what I can tell he's a man about 27 maybe 28 years old in physical appearance. He has handsome features and doesn't really seem like he's all that scary, like I don't have a reason to fear him.

I blink, and he's in front of me. Okay, fear-factor just went up. He is FAST. I don't think I could have seen him move even if I didn't blink. It's like he teleported!

He leans in, and for a minute it looks like he's about to kiss me. I don't think I would have minded much even if he did just scare the living daylights out of me. Something about him just feels... safe. I can't really explain it. He makes me feel protected.

He doesn't kiss me, and I'm ashamed to admit that slightly disappointed me. Instead, he moves along my face to my neck and sniffs me.

"Human. It's impossible". His face is one of wonder, like he's just had an epiphany. "Hello there" he says, with a panty-dropping crooked smile.

He turns back to Rose and Trevor and tells them that they're pardoned and to leave us. They didn't need to be told twice and within a second they are gone. Now it's just us. Elijah keeps looking at me with that wondrous look on his face.

"I'm Elijah. What is your name, lovely?", he asks while he trails the back of his fingers against my cheek.

Lovely? He thinks I'm lovely? Wow. I fight a blush coming over my cheeks and answer him. "Elena. My name's Elena Gilbert".

"Elena... Light... Yes, yes you are. Well, Elena, we have a long journey ahead of us and we best be on our way".

This causes my heartbeat to pick up in fear again. What does he mean with long journey? Where are we going? Why are we going there? A million questions run through my head but they all run together.

He seems to pick up on my fast heartbeat because he starts to reassure me. "Don't worry, sweet Elena, it is absolutely not my intention to hurt you. Ever". He smiles and my fear is instantly abated. It's weird how fast he can make my fear go away. He offers me his hand and I take it. He leads us outside but there's no car waiting. We're in the middle of nowhere, how does he intend to get us out of here?

He looks at me again and it's like he knows what I'm thinking because he smiles that crooked smile again. He leans in again and puts his arm around my back. He bends down and his other arm goes behind my knees. He picks me up, bridal style, and he's off. I should be afraid. I'm in a complete stranger's arms and this man, vampire, is one other vampires seem to fear with all their might. But I'm not, afraid that is. I feel excited to be in this man's arms. However, he is going incredibly fast and I'm starting to feel a bit nauseous. I turn my head so my face is in the crook of his neck and I can practically feel him purring because of it. That's weird, perhaps I'm not the only one who experiences these weird feelings.

We travel for a while, but I'm not complaining. When we finally skid to a stop we're in front of a very quaint house. It's not extremely large, but it's definitely not small either. It looks like a bungalow, but not quite. It's hard to explain. He puts me down and I instantly feel the loss of his strong arms around me. He seems to feel the same because his hand immediately locates itself on the small of my back. He leads me to the front door, opens it, and ushers me inside. The inside of the house is magnificent. It is exactly how I would picture my dream house. I could live here, I thought to myself. However, it's time to face reality so I ask him why I'm here.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: How the meeting between Elijah and Elena could have gone. Elijah sniffs Elena and comes to an earth shattering conclusion. Starts like the series, ends (off course) differently.

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and situations are property of L.J. Smith and The CW Television Network. **

* * *

_Last time: The inside of the house is magnificent. It is exactly how I would picture my dream house. I could live here, I thought to myself. However, it's time to face reality so I ask him why I'm here._

**Chapter 2**

"Elena, when Rose told me she had a human doppelganger in her possession I thought her crazy, the Petrova line had ended with Katarina. However, that fact seems to be false, it has to be false because here you are, standing right in front of me. I was ecstatic, I thought I could finally get back in my brother's good graces by presenting you to him for the sacrifice needed to break a curse put upon him a thousand years ago, and consequently kill him in the change. Don't be afraid, that intention left me as soon as I smelled your blood. When I smelled you, I felt something I never thought I would feel again since turning into a vampire. I felt home, safe, loved... worthy. That's when it hit me. Finally, after all these years, I've finally come face to face with my mate. Every vampire has a mate, some mates have already died before the turn and in that case the vampire would never know the difference. Others have to wait for centuries before their mate is even born and are always subconsciously searching for them. When a vampire meets his or her mate, the attraction is instant. You, Elena, are my mate. Born to be with me, to be mine. I will never let my brother sacrifice you, for your death would surely mean the end of my sanity. I've met you only 2 hours ago but already I cannot live without you anymore."

His confession startled me, but it also gave me a bit of clarity into what I was feeling at the moment. I, too, was feeling things I'd never felt when I was with Stefan. Although I loved Stefan very much, he never made me feel so completely at home as I currently feel with Elijah. It's like he said, the attraction was instant.

He was looking hesitantly at me, like he expected me to freak out or something. Well, that wasn't going to happen. I may not be ready to jump his bones just yet, but I have no intention to leave him hanging. I turned my body towards his and raised my hand to reach his face. My fingertips softly stroked from his temple to his jaw and this little piece of skin on skin contact caused shivers through my spine. The contact seems to have similar effects on Elijah because he closes his eyes and leans his face into my hand. He reaches for me and pulls me into a hug. I rest my head on his shoulder, the highest part of him I can reach, and he rests his cheek on the top of my head.

We stand like this for a good 5 minutes, before he pulls out of the embrace. He asks me to say something, to acknowledge what he's just told me.

"It's a bit much to process, to know that I'm someone's mate. To know that you have waited so long just for me to be born and then to meet me. But I can't deny the feelings you stir up in me, from the very first time I laid eyes on you. I thought you were handsome, and while Rose and Trevor seemed to shit seven colours in their pants I felt like I had nothing to be afraid of."

He looks pleased by my words and pulls me into another strong embrace. Hugging me to him like there's no tomorrow.

"So, you don't reject the mating pull?", he asks me. "No, Elijah. I don't". I couldn't, even if I wanted to. He makes me feel complete, so strongly I can feel it in the very core of my being.

With those words he grabs my face in his hands and slowly leans in. His lips are coming closer to mine and soon there is but an inch keeping them apart. He looks up into my eyes, searching for something. Apprehension? Hesitation? Approval? He must have found the latter one because suddenly he closes the distance and I can feel his soft lips on mine for the first time. If there was ever a moment for fireworks to start shooting in the air, this was it. His lips felt so good, I was in heaven. He kissed me forcefully but gentle at the same time, passionate and loving. His hands move into my hair and mine come up to his. I grab his hair into my hands and pull him even closer to me. It's all happening so fast and for a split second, Stefan passes through my thoughts. That makes me break the kiss.

He looks a bit hurt by my withdrawal, but when my hands stay in his hair and I lean my forehead against his, the look disappears. "I can't yet, Elijah. I have to speak with Stefan first".

"Stefan?", he asks. "My boyfriend. He's a vampire too, turned by Katherine in 1864. I have to speak with him, explain why I can't be with him anymore, before anything happens between us. It's the right thing to do. I'd feel guilty if I didn't, and I don't want to regret anything that happens between us".

"I take it a phone call will not diffuse your worries of guilt and regret?", he states more than asks.

"No, I don't think it will".

"Well then, I guess I'll have to return you to your hometown after all. It was not in my itinerary of the day but well, nothing what has happened so far is going as I had planned. Would you like to take the car this time around?"

"Yes, I think I would. It's slower than your vampire speed right? So the journey would take longer?". He nods. Great, I think to myself. I could stay in his presence with no worries for a little while longer.

He leads me to his car, a black Audi convertible. The weather is lovely, so he takes the top off and with that we start our long journey back to Mystic Falls, to face Stefan. I hope he'll understand why I can't be with him anymore but somehow I doubt that.


End file.
